11 years
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: Sequel to A Day to Love. Zexion want to celebrate Demyx's birthday but doesn't realize Demyx won't have anything to do with it. As the day goes on, things get worse until Zexion doesn't know if he seeing things or if it all real.
1. Remember

**Chapter: Remember**

I remember that night. I remember how scared we were. How everyone turned their backs on us. I remember her. I remember how she took us in and gave us a home. I remember all the things all the things she done for us without complaining. I remember him. I remember how he swept her off her feet. How they fell in love with each other. I remember the fear. I remember how scared I was when that hooded man killed my friends when he tried to kill me. I remember my sister. I remember how she couldn't feel her leg anymore. I remember how crazed her face look as she lifted that knife up. I remember her losing feeling in her arm and her thanking me for saving her. I remember that day when my life fell apart. I remember that caring woman kill someone in our yard. I remember her screaming at him, right before she took an axe to his face. I remember how he look. How much he screamed. I remember the blood. How it got everywhere, soaking into the ground. I remember my sister's face as she saw the aftermath of what happened. I remember her kind words, telling me everything would be alright. I remember that night when my fear won, and I ran away from the only home I'd ever known. I remember the streets. How cold everyone was toward me. How hateful their eyes were. I remember no kindness out there, only sadness, fear, and pain. I remember that man. How he hurted me so much. How I cry out for him to stop and how he wouldn't. I remember how filthy I felt because of him. How, no matter what, I couldn't get clean again. I remember running. I remember how much I ran to get away from him. How I couldn't escape. How much he hurt me every time I did run. I remember that day. I remember finally escaping. I remember running into that castle and hiding. I remember the hushed whispers outside the door. I remember him. How young he look. I remember how I felt, my heart losing control as I fell for him. I remember how far I fell from where I was and I remember how he brought me back. I remember and I wish sometimes that I couldn't remember a thing.

* * *

Demyx sighed heavily as the time ticked away. His birthday was the very next day and he wished it wasn't He never wanted it to be his birthday ever again. He looked at his wrists and remember how bad things have been for him. He knew he was unclean and he hated it. That man took his innocence away and he couldn't get it back. Demyx started to cry. He couldn't let Zexion ever know. He couldn't tell him about how that man had violated him in every way. How the guardian that cared for him cam unhinged so quickly. How his sister nearly lost her mind. How much pain he had gnawing away at him. He couldn't let Zexion know. He couldn't let anyone ever know.

-end chapter-


	2. First Sighting

**Chapter 2: First Sighting**

**March 9, 10:42 am**

Zexion was walking around his room, constanly thinking about one thing. When was Demyx's birthday. He had asked Axel and Roxas, since Demyx hangs around them so much, but they didn't know. Zexion, after that, asked Marluxia, since Marly needed Demyx's help to keep his plants alive. Marluxia didn't know either. He had gone to nearly everyone that Demyx would even consider being around, but no one knew anything. How come? Xemnas always makes everyone write down their birthday's on a calendar so when a nobody's birthday comes, everyone in the organizantion has to buy that nobody a present. Zexion check that calendar, three times already, but no date for Demyx's birthday was ever written upon it. Zexion had pondered why so much, his head hurt. "Wait a moment," he thought aloud, "I almost forgot. I haven't asked Xigbar, yet." Zexion ran out of his room towards Xigbars's room. When Demyx first became part of the organization, he stay close to Xigbar. Some of the nobodies thought he was in love with Xigbar or vice versa, but it turn out that they knew each other from way back before Xigbar was a nobody. Surely, Xigbar would know.

* * *

**Zexion PoV**

"No!"

"Come on. If anyonw would know, it would be you."

"I said no," Xigbar yelled at me.

Jeez, ya think I asked him to wear a pretty pink tutu and dance for all the nobodies the way he was acting. Xigbar was definetly overreacting. It also means he knows.

"Look, Xigbar. I don't understand why you are overreacting over a simple question. I just want to know when is Demyx's birthday. Or else..."

"Or else what," sneered the one-eyed man.

"I just tell Xemnas about it, and he'll make Demyx tell everyone."

"You little..."

"Well, your choice."

Xigbar looked hesitant for a moment before saying, "Alright, I tell you. Just don't tell anyone else, got it."

"Okay"

"It's tomorrow, March the 10th."

"Thank you ver much, Xigbar."

So tomorrow is Demyx's birthday, that doesn't leave me much time. I want to make Demyx's birthday a special one to remember, but howand with such limited time to think something up. Also, why was Xigbar so hesitant on telling me. Did something happen? I need to know.

I looked up, just for a second, but I swear I saw something strange. A shadow flew across the hall away from me. What was it? A heartless? No, it couldn't be. It had no form, no shape. It was just a shadow, moving of its own free will, but how? Am I seeing things or was it real? I may never know. Right now, I need to get the neccessary things for a birthday party. Hopefully, Demyx will like it.

-end chapter-

plz review.


	3. Shadows in the Hall

**Chapter 3: Shadows in the Hall**

**March 9, 11: 55 am**

Larxene was in the kitchen making herself a light snack. While she had her back toward the door, looking though the fridge, she heard a noise. She turned around and saw nothing, but the door was slighty ajar. She went back to the fridge when she heard that noise again.

'snap'

'snap'

She turned around again, toward the door.

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Axel was walking around the castle, just to waste some time. There was no mission today, so he was incredibly bored. he decided to head toward the kitchen. As he wa walking, he caught sight of somethingfrom the corner of his eye. He turned his head to get a better look, but it was gone. "Hmm, must be my imagination, " he mumbled aloud. Before he could take another step, a piercing scream ripped though the entire castle.

"AAAAHHHH!"

It sounded like it, whoever it was, was in the kitchen. Axel raced down the hall and threw open the door. He saw Larxene was cowering on the floor. How? Almost nothing, and he means nothing, could scare her at all and certainly not like this. He's never seen her cower ever.

"Larxene, what happened?" Axel asked as gently as possible.

Larxene stopped crying long enough to choke out a answer.

"I'm scared," she said before crying once more.

"What? Axel said loudly.

That was before he saw it too. He heard the noise snap, snap, snap and he turned around. There, right behind him, was a dark shadow. If, by the lookds of it, was not completely frightning at all, but it was what Axel felt that made it so scary. Fear, pure fear. Whatever this thing was, it felt like his brain was being raped by it's glowing blue-green eyes. A second scream was heard that day as Axel, too, fell victim to the shadow's glare. Unfortunately, no one was around to hear him, since most of the members had left for the day.

* * *

**March 9, 1:27pm**

Zexion finally came back from the store. He manage to find what he needed for Demyx's birthday. He walked into the kitchen and found Axel and Larxene holding each other, cowering in fear. He looked around and couldn't find anything that could make them so tearful.

"Axel, Larxene, what's going on?" Zexion questioned them.

"We're scared. Make it go away," they said.

"It?" Zexion looked around, but could see nothing. That when he smelt something. He raced off toward this new scent. It didn't take him long before he himself came face to face with this creature. A shadow, just hoving right above Demyx's room. A single thought ran though Zexion's mind. Whatever this thing was, it was going to try and hurt Demyx. And if it can scare Larxene, think of what it could do to Demyx, who easily frighted of everything. Zexion did the only logical thing he could think of. He screamed at it.

"Oy, get away from there."  
The strange shadow turned around and stared at him. Zexion felt this overwhelming fear take hold of him.

"No, I can't let this thing get to me," Zexion thought, "Demyx's in danger. I have to protect him.

But it was no use. This fear was weakning him greatly.

"Demyx," he quietly said before he completely blacked out.

-end chapter-

plz review.


	4. 3 Hours till Midnight

Warning note: in this chapter, there is a scene where a young child is raped (in a dream). If such a thing bothers you, than you shouldn't be reading rated M stories.

'....' = Zexion's thoughts in his dream world

_"....."_ = the mysterious voice that talks to Demyx.

**Chapter 4: Three Hours till Midnight**

**March 9, 9:00pm**

Demyx return to the castle from a long, hard mission that he accepted two days ago. Somehow, he managed no to screw it up. He walked toward his for along deserved rest, but he saw Zexion laying face down on the floor next to his room.

"Zexion," Demyx yelled.

* * *

Withing a few mintues, Zexion's body was laying on Demyx's bed. Demyx tried to awaken him, but nothing worked. Zexion's face was affixed in a look of terror.

"He must be having a nightmare," Demyx told himself, "Poor guy."

_"Why are you worried about a little old nightmare?"_ a voice said.

"Because," Demyx replied, "I've never seen Zexion have a nightmare before."

_"Aww, it's so sickening to watch this display of care and affection,"_ said the voice once more.

"Be quiet or you'll wake him," Demyx told the voice.

_"Fine, but you're gonna hafta tell him sometime about your past. You can't run forever,"_ the voice said before dissappearing.

"Zexion," Demyx said in a hushed whisper,"can't ever find out about me."

* * *

Zexion felt like he had been falling forever.

'Where am I?' A thought that was never heard. 'Of course, there's no one but me here. I'm falling, but where does it stop.' He got his answer as he hit the ground. He got up and looked around. The thought came back. 'Where am I?' Zexion than heard crying. 'Is someone there?' He walked toward the sound and found a small boy. 'He's crying, but why?' Zexion was about to ask the small child, but a loud voice came from nowhere.

"Boy, you better not think about escaping this time," said a handsome-looking man.

'He nice-looking, but why...'

"Stop calling me 'boy'. I have a name," said the boy.

"I don't care if your name is mud, you will listen to me," said the man.

"You're not my dad," the boy cried.

This seemed to really tick the man off. Zexion felt fear take hold of him.

'But why, why am I so afraid?'

That beautiful man descented upon the poor child. He ripped the boy's clothes off. Upon that time, Zexion tried to close his eyes, but couldn't. 'Why?Why can't I?' Tears started to come forth from his eyes as he watched the scene before him. The man took his own pants off and started to violently thrust inot the boy.

'Oh God. Please. Make him stop.'

"Stop, please. It hurts," cried the boy.

Zexion could hear the poor boy's sad pleas, but could do nothing to stop it. The man only grew more violent with the boy as he forced himself into him. While he was raping the boy, he took out a knife and started to stab the boy in the arm and chest. The poor child scream only grew more louder.

'Someone stop this. He's a child. Why?'

Zexion turned his head, but it was no use, he could still see it.

'Stop it. Stop it. "STOP IT!"' Zexion finally scream aloud, waking him from his nightmare.

"Zexion, are you ok," said a kind voice.

Zexion quickly looked and found Demyx.

"Demyx," he cried. He threw himself into Demyx's arms and buried his head in his ches.

"Zexion, what happened?" questioned Demyx.

"It was so horrible," cried Zexion,"There was this little boy and he was crying. This man was yelling at him, than he... he... " Zexion couldn't bring himself to say the rest of it.

"He what?" said Demyx.

"He... raped that child," Zexion finally manage to said.

"W-what?" exclaimed Demyx. "How could he be dream about that?" thought the musician as he held Zexion closer to him.

"That poor boy," said Zexion with tears in his eyes, "he keep telling him to stop, but that man wouldn't listen and I couldn't make it go away." Zexion kept crying more and more till he finally fell asleep once more.

"How...," said Demyx.

_"Because you can't hid it anymore,"_ said the voice. _"I tried telling you over and over."_

"Shut up," said Demyx.

_"Ready to get violent, aren't we. You don't get it, do you. Your emotions are out of wack. Your sadness and hatred of the past is trying to consume the love and happiness of your present and future. Until you tell him, it won't stop. He'll continue to have those dreams and they're only get worser than that. Eventually, everything you've ever cared and loved will be erased by your fear, forever lost and wondering in a dream land from which they will never wake up."_

"SHUT UP!" screamed Demyx.

"........" Silence, the voice had left. Demyx looked down at Zexion and saw he was still asleep. "That can't be true. It can't be," said Demyx.

-end chapter-

please review


	5. Delusions

**Chapter 5: Delusions...**

**March 10, 6:00 am**

When Zexion finally awoken, he felt worn out. "Why am I so tired?" he thought. he looked around and thought, "this is not my room. Where am I now?" He felt another body close to him. He than realized whee he was. "Eep, I'm in Demyx's room," said Zexion as a blush creep across his face, " Demyx's room is nice though." Zexion looked around until his eyes fell upon something in the far corner of the room. "That can't be," he thought. There, in that corner, was the small boy from the dream. "Please tell me I'm dreaming still." He than saw that man again coming closer and closer to that small boy. Out of this fear that was engulfing him, Zexion let forth a scream.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

Lexeaus was walking when he heard the scream of his young friend.

"Zexion," said Lexeaus. He ran toward Demyx's room and broke the door down. He saw Demyx holding Zexion closely. Demyx was obviously frighten by Zexion's screaming.

"Demyx, what's going on?" said the Silent Hero in a panic.

"I don't know. He just started screaming. It was like this last night too."

"Last night?"

"He had a nightmare."

"Make it stop, please," cried Zexion desperately.

"Make what stop, Zexion," said Lexeaus.

"That man," Zexion pointed to the corner where he saw them, "Make him stop. He's hurting that poor boy. Make him stop."

Lexeaus looked at the corner, but only saw some clothes littering the ground.

"Zexion, there's nothing there," said Lexeaus.

"That's impossible. He right there. Can't you hear the poor boy screaming?" Zexion yelled.

"he had a dream last night where a man was r-raping a child," Demyx told Lexeaus.

"My goodness. That must have been awful," Lexeaus said quietly.

Lexeaus felt absolutly helpless as he watch the poor schemer weep.

* * *

Roxas was staring at the strangest sight that he ever saw. Axel and Larxene, cowering in fear of an unseen predator.

"What is wrong with you?" Roxas question the quivering duo.

"S-Shadow," exclaim Larxenen.

Roxas looked at his feet and laid eyes upon the floor where his own shadow was.

"Ya, we all have one," said Roxas bluntly, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Just then, Xaldin walks in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled the angry Lancer.

"Correction, you do have something to fear," said the frighten keybearer,"I'll be leaving now."

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled the lancer once more.

"God, so many curse words," thought Roxas. He told Xaldin, "Well, Axel and Larxene are afraid of shadows."

"I'LL GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO BE AFRAID OF IF THEY DON'T LEAVE MY FUCKING KITCHEN," yelled Xaldin.

Seconds later, Axel, Larxene, and Roxas fled the kitchen in a blind terror. Shadows may be one thing, but an angry Lancer, who most likely did not get any that morning, was another story entirely.

* * *

After Zexion had calmed down from his early fright, he left to finish the preperations for Demyx's birthday, but the dream still haunted him.

"Why can't I stop thinking about that? It was just a dream," thought the schemer as he was mixing some cake batter.

_"Because it wasn't a dream,"_ said a voice. Zexion jump out of fear and looked around.

"There's nothing there, " he thought.

_"But at the same time, there's somthing,"_ the voice said again.

"Who are you?" said the shaky schemer.

_"Ahh, you really want to know. I'm nothing and that's all."_

"That's not making much sense."

_"It makes enough sense if you all keep calling yourselves 'nobodies'. Honstly, you say you have no hearts; yet, here you are quaking in fear. I thought emotions were for those with hearts."_

"Stop. Stop making fun of us," yelled Zexion.

_"But I'm not. You're an illusionist, right. Hum, it's just as I feared then."_

"What are you babbling about?"

_"It's nothing, you'll see, as will everyone see."_

"Stop being so confusing."

_"Isn't that your job? To confuse."_

"SHUT UP," Zexion yelled.

"Why," a different voice asked, " I haven't even said a thing."

Zexion turned around and saw Demyx standing next to him.

"D-Demyx, how long have you been standing there?" stuttered Zexion.

"Just a moment ago," said the nocturne, "So, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Zexion said, failing in his attempt to hide the cake batter.

"Why are you making a cake?" said Demyx suspiciously.

"W-well, he he,I sorta, kinda begged Xigbar to tell me when your birthday was," said Zexion.

Demyx's eyes narrowed, "I see." "I wanted to keep this a surprize until later," Zexion continued, "I guess it's not a surprize anymore."

"It's still a surprize," said Demyx.

Zexion looked up at Demyx and shivered. He'd never seen Demyx look so mad before.

"Demyx, is it ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Demyx said nothing. He reached over and grabbed the cake batter. he walked over to a trash can and poured it out.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" yelled Zexion.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" yelled Demyx.

Demyx quickly turned around and threw the bowl back toward Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer ducked as the glass bowl shattered upon the kitchen floor behind him.

"Demyx, why..." before Zexion got to finish his question, Demyx quickly punched him in the face. Zexion cried out in pain as he hit the cold, hard floor. Demyx didn't seem to realize what he had done for he contined to hit Zexion. After what seem to be 5 minutes, Demyx stopped. Zexion was hurt but, thankfully, not bleeding. He stared up at Demyx's beautiful green-blue eyes and cried. Demyx realized than what he had done. "Oh my God, Zexion, I-I-I'm sorry," cried the Nocture before running out of the room.

"Demyx, why?" was the last words Zexion said before he blacked out.

**Elsewhere's**

_"You've done it now. You practically beat up the guy you love. Man, if that's how you treat you're loved ones, I hate to see ya with your enemies."_

"Shut up," said Demyx, "I don't need ya bothering me. Point is I hurted him, and he properly thinks I'm going to try and hurt him again. He won't want me to be boyfriend anymore, and I wouldn't blame him. Who would want something like me? I'm unclean. If he ever knew that I was that child, he'll properly not care about me anymore, not that it matters anymore."

_"There you go again. Always putting yourself down. It's not your fault that it happen. Shit happens everyday. You just need to get back up again and move on. What happened, happened. You can't change the past. The only way to better yourself is to not bottle everything up and put on a facade of innocence and happpiness. Just let everyone know how you feel every now and then,"_ lectuced the voice.

"Go away. I don't need you lecturing me," Demyx said as tears flowed rapidly down his face.

-end chapter-

please review.


	6. Or Illusions

**Chapter 6: ...Or Illusions**

**March 10, 10:09am**

Zexion, after the incident in the kitchen, ran toward the library, his only sanctum. He threw himself onto the couch, weeping silently.

"Why, Demyx? Why did you have to hit me?" cried the schemer. "What cause you so much pain that you hate your own birthday? Can't you see that I-I-I..."

Zexion didn't finish his last sentence as he broke out into a fit of tears. Burying his face into a nearby pillow, he sobbed uncontrollably until he fell asleep. While Zexion slept, his powers went out of control. The images of his haunting dreams came to life and flooded the castle with the horrors of the past.

* * *

**March 10, 10:13am**

Shadows started to run throughout the halls, invading ever room, and filling the area with unimaginable fear. The occupants of every room could not escape the terrors of this dream, as they see the the horrors that no one should see. Their screams filled the air as the shadows terrorized their helpless victims.

* * *

**March 10, 10:45am**

Xemnas quickly called for an emergency meeting.

"These strange shadows are a nuisance. We must find out were they are coming from and put an end to it. By the way, has anyone seen Zexion? Or Demyx for that matter?" Xemnas said.

"They're properly having a little 'fun' time with each other," replied Marluxia.

"Not everyone is as sex-crazed as you, Marluxia," retorted Luxord.

"Either way, find them and bring them here. With those shadows roaming around, they're bound to get caught by those things," said Xemnas.

With that said, the Nobodies started their search for Demyx and Zexion. Xemnas and Vexen found our poor schemer face down on thee couch in the library, tears still present upon his face.

Vexen stared at him for a while. "You know, Zexion hasn't cried since he became a Nobody," said Vexen, "Something must have done something horrible enough to make him cry."

"You think," started Xemas.

"Those shadows," finished Vexen.

"Maybe," Xemnas said, "Anyway, we need to wake him up."

Zexion felt someone shaking him gently. "Who there?" he said sleeply.

"It's us, Vexen and Xemnas. Are you ok?" Vexen said gently.

"I'm fine," lied Zexion. Vexen looked more closely at Zexion's face and was surprised to fine a large upon the schemer's face.

"Zexion, what happen to you face?" said Vexen in shock.

"My face?" Zexion absentmindedly while reaching up than realizing what Vexen was talking about.

"It's nothing," he said in a panic.

"Damn it, Zexion, don't lie. Who hurt you?" Vexen practically yelled.

"No one," Zexion cried, "Just leave me alone."

Zexion manage to push Vexen and run off as fast as he could.

"Now what? If Vexen or anybody knew that Demyx attacked me, they might turn him into a dusk," thought Zexion while crying,"I can't let them find out."

In a moment of panic, Zexion fled the castle to keep the other members from finding out about the attack.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

"Demyx," yelled Axel, "Where the heck are ya?"

Axel walked toward Demyx's room and knocked twice. Axel, known to have very little patient for many things, quickly grew agitated and threw open Demyx's door. It was oddly dark in the room.

"Oy, Demyx, this isn't funny."

Axel notice another door in the room was slightly ajar by the stream of light coming out from behind it. Axel went to that door and push open. "Demyx?" He pushed the door completely open and was shocked at what he saw. Demyx was in a bathtub full of his own blood with his wrist slit wide open. "Demyx!"

**-end-**

Please review.


	7. Author's notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
